


addiction

by AurumDraconis



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumDraconis/pseuds/AurumDraconis
Summary: you know what they say about rabbits
Relationships: Yin/Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	addiction

x x x

In Yuck’s defense, Yin knew their first ‘incident’ had been an accident.

It had started as a fight like any other, just the two of them. Witty banter had been exchanged, magic spells and martial blows had been dealt, the usual. Barely any different from any of their other one-on-one battles across the year.

Or at least it had been up until Yuck pinned her to a tree, hands pinned above her head by his own. Which in itself wasn’t that unusual either during a fight, and she was sure it had happened in previous fights and it had never particularly bothered her then.

But that time, it did bother her. Specifically, she was painfully aware of how hard Yuck’s groin was pressed against her. 

She still remembered how it had felt; the way his thick green fur tickled her thighs, how even the slightest movement caused their crotches to rub together. How her breathing had hitched and her heartbeat sped up at such strange sensations, somehow going completely unnoticed by him as he gloated (so close to her ears, his breath warm against her flesh. That did not help, either).

Her first thought had been to push him away. Kick, bite, cast Fooluminate until he went blind, anything to get him off her. But while the thoughts were definitely there, the willpower to actually do them was not; stronger than that was the hot, tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. The goosebumps that made her skin so sensitive to every sensation like the nails digging into her wrists, or the puffs of breath that made her ears shudder…

When their groins rubbed again, Yin was mortified by the obscene moan that came out of her mouth.

Yuck was off of her in a second, leaving her to land on her butt with her back against the tree. Yin was too shocked at her own behaviour to try to defend herself, but even more shocking was realizing that Yuck was just standing there, mirroring the same red cheeks and disturbed look she was sure she had.

Her crotch still tingled. Yuck’s eyes turned downwards, and Yin followed it to see the flesh between her thighs looking swollen, the pink fur turning a darker shade. Without thinking, she touched it and hissed at how tender and sensitive it felt under the slightest touch.

She looked up, and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw that Yuck’s groin had also swollen up, a purplish grey bulb peeking out of a sliver of flesh that hadn’t been there before. 

No words were exchanged between them. Yin watched Yuck run away through the trees on trembling legs, and even after he was long gone she remained there while staring at the spot she had last seen him. It wasn’t until she got up that she noticed how hard her own legs were shaking.

x x x

When Yin returned to the dojo that night, she went straight to her room (Master Yo had finally given her and Yang separate rooms as a gift for their 16th birthday) with a quick shout that she was too tired for dinner, diving right underneath the bedsheets and hoping sleep would erase the day’s events out of her mind.

Her first wet dream came to her that night.

A dream that felt like a memory at first, replaying her fight with Yuck like an old tape; the fighting, the banter, everything up to the moment he pinned her down with his body. A memory that shifted into a perverted fantasy as the Yuck in her dreams continued where the real one had left off; uniforms discarded as Yin was laid to rest on the grass, naked and exposed and hot with need.

It had felt so real; the sting as Yuck bit her lips while his tongue explored every inch of her mouth and his hands every inch of her body. The weight of his body engulfing her, the searing burn of his groin pressed against hers as he pushed, and pushed, and _pushed_ until-

Until Yin jerked awake, drenched in more than just sweat to the sound of her own moaning and the unbearable pulsing between her legs.

(The only thing she could think about after she had calmed down enough was utter relief that she had made the walls of her room completely soundproof. She did it to drown out Yang’s obnoxious yelling while playing videogames and Master Yo’s snoring, but it worked both ways).

She didn’t sleep that night. And nearly every night that followed, for almost a month. The wet dreams kept coming, becoming more vivid each time and making it harder for Yin to distinguish dreams from reality. They even started changing the narrative with Yuck showing interest in other parts of her body and different ways of pleasuring her, and Yin came no closer to understanding why this was happening in the first place.

At 20 years old, Yin was barely a novice when it came to sex. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it before (although she had tried NOT to after their teacher had forced it upon himself to give them The Talk) and had even done some private research out of curiosity, but with her busy schedule of a hero and still no success in the boyfriend department, that train of thought had never gone anywhere. So why now? What had changed in her? And why, of all the people in the world, did it have to involve one of her sworn enemies? 

Was it because they were both unrelated rabbits? Because they had dated once and something in her heart still refused to let go despite it all being a trick?

...Was it because he (or rather, his body) had shown interest in her, too?

None of these theories brought her closer to an answer, and so the torture continued. Night after night of Yin waking up in the dead of night right before her dreams reached that deliciously final moment. Night after night of Yin being driven to frustrated tears as she touched herself, inexperienced fingers rubbing and pushing against her groin but never giving her the release she needed. Night after night of falling back asleep, unfulfilled and miserable only for the wet dreams to come back, and so on until the sun rose to her pitifully wailing Yuck’s name into her matress.

x x x

By the time a month of sexual frustration and humping her pillows had gone by, Yin decided she had enough.

In that whole month, she hadn’t seen or heard from Yuck. She couldn’t blame him after what happened, and she wouldn’t have been ready to face him either. But it was a month later and her brain had made it perfectly clear that this would not go away on its own and if nothing changed, Yin knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it under wraps anymore.

One way or another, she had to put a stop to this nonsense. And for that, she needed to face Yuck.

Unfortunately, Yuck didn’t have a lair she could find him at like most villains did, or if he did then she knew nothing of it. Luckily, the years had come with experience and experience came with new spells, so using her magic to track him down was relatively easy. And wherever he was hiding, it was back inside the forest so at least that meant privacy.

She didn’t know what she expected to find, only that she could not wait any longer and that she had to talk to him as soon as possible. As soon as she was left to her own devices, she sneaked her way into the forest and let her magic do the rest; deeper and deeper she went, senses on high alert for any sign of the green rabbit.

“Yin…”

She stopped dead in her tracks, breath hitching again. It was faint, but she recognized that voice. How did Yuck know she was coming? There was something ragged and desperate in his voice, like he was hurt. It was coming from further up ahead, growing louder the deeper Yin ventured. 

“Ah...Yin...hah…”

When she came across a clearing, she had to bite down on her tongue to avoid making any noise.

Yuck was on the ground, face red and jaw clenched with his eyes shut tightly. His legs were splayed open, inadvertently giving Yin a perfect view of his hands furiously fondling his crotch, trying to coax out the same fleshy purple knob from a month back out of its sheath. His thighs were slick with fluids, and the air was hot and heavy with musk.

Yin felt like her mind would explode from trying to process the scene before her. One moment her eyes were fixed on the mess going on in his nether regions, the other on his agonized face as he writhed on the floor and growled her name over and over like a mantra. 

In that very brief moment, the last of her common sense kept screaming at her that she had to stop ogling like a creep and run away. Head back to the dojo, expunge the memory from her brain and continue the rest of her life pretending she didn’t know who Yuck was. And also take a cold shower.

But that little voice was squashed by something else, something that Yin never knew existed in her until that day a month ago. Something dark and voracious that she could no longer ignore even if she wanted to.

She knew why she was here now.

Yin stepped out of the trees, causing Yuck to open his eyes. The green rabbit let out a weird, choked noise as he shuffled away from her, hands now cupping his groin.

“Yuck.”

“It’s not what it looks like!” He protested while trying to get to his feet, but nearly fell over with how badly his legs were shaking. His eyes darted everywhere, looking at anything but her directly; “I didn’t know you were there!”

“Yuck.”

“And before you say anything, last month was an accident too! I swear I didn’t notice!”

“Yuck!”

“I know that I’m a villain and that I’m made of bad qualities, but I’m not that kind of guy-!”

Yin undid her uniform belt and let her clothes fall to her feet, exposing her naked body to him. 

Yuck didn’t say another word.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Yin’s voice was surprisingly even as she crossed her arms, her breasts resting atop them. “A month ago, something happened during our fight, and since then I’ve had...a problem. Apparently so have you.”

She reached out to help Yuck get to his feet. Dumbfounded, Yuck stared at her hand for a solid minute before taking it. Slowly, he nodded.

“Trying to ignore it hasn’t worked. Trying to forget hasn’t worked. And trying to...deal with it ourselves,” she vaguely gestured at his other hand still cupping his groin, “definitely hasn’t worked. And honestly, I’m tired and horny and I think we should get this over with already.”

She saw realization dawn in Yuck’s face, but he remained silent. His eyes were fixed on her, looking at every inch of her body, and it made Yin feel hot. He had been screaming her name earlier, though; the thought of her making him aroused was both unexpected and...well, also very arousing for her.

“Have you done it before?”

“No.”

“...Me neither.” His eyes stared squarely back at hers. There was an intensity behind them that made Yin shiver. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Yin didn’t need to answer. Wordlessly, her hand reached out to cup Yuck’s cheek, pulling their faces closer together. Their warm breaths intermingled, their noses brushing together as they stared intensely into each other’s eyes. 

Yuck licked his lips, and the tip of his tongue slithered between Yin’s own, parting them together as she opened her mouth to let him inside. She shuddered as their tongues intertwined, exploring every crevice while they relished on each other’s taste. The tip of her tongue brushed Yuck’s fangs, and they both tasted blood.

He was starving just as much as she was.

Yin wrapped her arms around Yuck’s neck while he did the same around her waist, closing the distance between them. Her breasts pressed against his chest and his fur tickled her erect nipples. Their hands were free to explore each other’s bodies, never breaking their make out session while doing so. 

It was so much better than their first kiss. That one had been a kiss with a fake doll under false pretenses. This was a kiss with the real Yuck, a kiss born of genuine passion and lust; it made need burn in Yin’s lower belly until she couldn’t take it anymore, and she pulled down Yuck with her as they sat on the grass, groins rubbing together.

Glossy strands of saliva still connected their lips when they broke off their sloppy kiss. Yin looked down and bit her lip with a smile; where there usually was smooth skin and pink hair, she could now see her vagina fully unsheathed for Yuck to see. Her lips were puffy and swollen, a tiny nub of flesh sticking out between them, and fluids dripped down from it all over her thighs.

Yuck’s ‘sheath’ had come undone as well; his fully erect penis and balls were finally free, the very tip dripping with what she recognized as ‘precum’ from her private research and pressed flush against her entrance. She felt like she could marvel at it for hours.

She and Yuck looked at each other. They both knew of the weight of the situation; they had been enemies for years, and now they were about to have sex for the first time. Everything about this screamed taboo, and they both knew it. Once they did it, there would be no turning back.

They both grinned excitedly. They didn’t care anymore.

Yin leaned back, lifting her legs and laying them to rest on top of Yuck’s shoulders. Gripping them for support, Yuck shuffled his hips closer and slowly pushed his cock inside her. Both rabbits groaned and shuddered at the new and strange sensations that overwhelmed them; for both of them, the other’s sex was warm and pulsating like it had a life of its own. 

Because it was their first penetration, the process was painstakingly slow. Yuck huffed and shuddered while Yin pulled him closer to her, and neither was willing to stop until Yuck’s dick and balls were pushed all the way inside Yin’s pussy.

The feeling was obscenely delicious; Yin felt like she had been stretched to her limits, and it sent jolts of pleasure up her spine and all over her body. She pressed her hand right on her navel and felt the hardness of Yuck’s member underneath the skin, coveting it like it was buried treasure. They laid still as they grew accustomed to these sensations.

After a while, Yuck started pulling out inch by inch, and just when Yin feared he would pull out completely he pushed back in with a slow but powerful thrust that made her drag her nails all the way down his back. Together they set a rhythm; slow and sloppy at first, but once they got the hang of it they picked up the pace. Yin’s entire being hummed with pleasure as her hips rose to meet Yuck’s, faster and faster until he was pistoning in and out of her faster than her head was spinning.

Both rabbits were lost to their desires; they had taken their first sip of lust and were now hopeless drunk on it. To Yin, it was like every little sensation had been amplified a thousand times over; the way her tits bounced uncontrollably with each thrust, Yuck’s long fur tickling her pussy lips, her toes curling and uncurling and curling again. She couldn’t tell if the loud screaming resonating in her eardrums came from him or from her, their names mingling together until they were indistinguishable from one another. She couldn’t tell where she ended and he began, melded together under the rapid beat of the same heart.

The heat pooling in her nether regions began bubbling and boiling, like she was about to erupt. She felt like she was being stretched again, and looked down to see the base of Yuck’s cock swell up like a balloon. Through her haze she recalled reading about rabbits and other mammals undergoing a ‘knot’, where the male’s cum would build up at the base and form a plug that would keep them together until completion.

Like if his instincts were telling him what would happen next, Yuck gave one final push until he was balls deep inside Yin. Both of them stared in awe as the knot grew bigger inside her, and Yin reached out to grab Yuck’s hand in hers, fingers locking like lovers would.

She wanted this. She wanted to take all of him into her. She wanted him.

Yuck was the first to break, back arching as he pulled his head back and unleashed his load on her, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out in ecstasy. Warm, sticky cum gushed into her in copious amounts, so much of it that she felt like she would burst; it drove her insane. Both the sight and the sensation of Yuck coming inside her was enough to make her come undone as well, and she arched her back to greet him at the height of their climax.

It felt like an eternity, and somehow still too soon. When they both returned from their high, exhausting caught up with them and they both collapsed. Yuck buried his face on her chest, his cold nose leaving goosebumps on the skin between her breasts, and Yin couldn’t resist planting a kiss on his forehead. They laid like that for a while, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking as they waited for Yuck’s knot to completely deflate. Yin could still feel the tingling of the last squirts inside her.

When it was done, Yuck rolled off of her after pulling out; Yin whined as the juices, hers and his, gushed out of her and her throbbing cunt was exposed to the cold air. Their first time having sex was over and she already missed him inside her.

When she turned her head to look at him and he did the same, she could tell he felt the same way.

“What does this make us?” He whispered.

“No idea.” And it was the truth; they couldn’t claim to be enemies after that, but it was too soon to claim they were true lovers. Friendship definitely had to be there somewhere, but to claim they were friends and nothing else would be a lie. “Can’t we just enjoy this, whatever it is?”

“Sounds fine by me.”

They laid there in silence for a while, staring at the sky as they locked fingers once more. With a clearer head, Yin realized that the painful knot in her lower belly that had been torturing for a month was finally gone now that she had gotten release; instead, she felt warm and full, and when she placed her free hand over her pussy, it left her a pleasant tingling sensation that made her giggle. 

She still hadn’t figured out why all of this had happened, and why with Yuck. But it didn’t really matter anymore. She was no longer a virgin thanks to her now former enemy and loving every second of it. 

“Hey.”

She looked at Yuck again. “What?”

He was grinning mischievously, an excited gleam in his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. “Since that was our first time, we should practice. Imagine how good it’ll feel when we get the hang of it.”

Her smile matched his. Oh, she could already imagine it; in fact, she could already feel her pussy growing wet and swollen with arousal again. She had been relieved, but that didn’t mean her hunger had been satiated.

Laughing, Yuck rolled on top of her, his arousal poking her thighs. Yin pulled him for another kiss as they became one again.

x x x


End file.
